La soufrance de devoir trahir
by Manaji
Summary: Kagome et Inuyasha se sont encore disputée mais alors que la jeune fille rentre chez elle elle a un mauvais pressentiment, mais personne ne savait alors que Naraku venait de crée un plan répugnant pour séparer à jamais Inuyasha et Kagome......Couple heter
1. Chapter 1

(Moi: C'est mon premier Fan fics, donc ne soyer pas trop dur...)

**LA SOUFFRANCE DE DEVOIR TRAHIR**

**Chapitres I :Mauvais Pressentiment**

Dans la forêt on pouvait apercevoir toute une joyeuse petite bande.  
Non en fait on voyais surtout un garçon aux oreilles de chiens et aux cheveux argenté se disputer avec une jeune humaine en uniforme!  
Miroku: Inu-yasha tu ne veux pas tout simplement présenter tes excuses à Kagome-sama?  
Inu-yasha: Et pourquoi je devrais m'excuser!!Hein!?  
Kagome: Parce que tu as dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire!!Tu m'as dit que je ne servait qu'a retrouvé les fragment la perle de shikon!  
Shippo: Kagome a raison, ne fais pas l'enfant Inu et excuse toi...  
Boum!!!  
Inu-yasha venait de frapper le tête de Shippo de toutes ses forces.  
Shippo: OUIN!!  
Kagome: INU-YASHA!!OSOALIE!!  
BAMMM!!!Le bruit sourd retentit dans toute la forêt!  
Inu-yasha été enfoncé de plusieurs centimètre dans le sol!  
Inu: Non, mais ça ne vas pas!?  
Kagome: On ne frappe pas un enfant!  
Inu: Et quand c'est moi qu'on frappe,tu ne t'inquiète pas!  
Kagome: Bien sur que si mais...  
Inu-yasha: Franchement tu m'énerves!!  
Kagome pris alors ne expression effroyablement calme.  
Kagome: Alors comme ça je t'enerve?  
La jeune fille se retourna et partit dans le sens opposé.  
Inu-yasha: Tu vas ou!?  
Kagome: OSOALIE!!  
BAMMM!!  
Kagome: Je rentre chez moi...  
Et elle disparut derrière les arbres.  
Sango:Ca fini toujours de la même manière...  
Miroku:Inu...tu...  
Inu-yasha:Non je ne m'excuserais pas!!

Quelque lieus plus loin Kagome arrivait près du puit dévoreur d'os, mais alors quelle aller si jeter, elle sentit un frisson dans la nuque.  
La jeune fille se retourna brusquement mais ne vit rien.  
"Je devrais en parler à Inu-yasha!"  
Elle imagina un instant le visage de celui qu'elle aimait mais chassa vite l'image de ses pensées.  
Et elle cria comme pour elle même:  
"Je refuse de m'excuser!!  
Comment aurais-t-elle pus prévoir se qui allait arriver !?


	2. Chapter 2

**Moi : Voici la suite !! voici la suite !! **

**Voix :Inuyasha !!Osoalie !!**

** Autre voix :Non mais Kagome !!Ca va pas !! **

**Moi :On dirait que mes personnages sont venus me voir , **

**Chapitre 2 : Les sentiments cachés**

Kagome entre chez elle en ouvrant la porte rageusement.  
Kagome : Je suis rentrée...  
Maman : Kagome!Tu ne devrait pas être dans l'autre monde?  
Kagome : Si mais je viens de me rappeler que j'avais des examens!D'ailleurs je monte dans ma chambre, Maman tu pourras me monter un casse-croûte?

Maman : Oui, bien sur!!  
La jeune fille monta les marches en soupirant.  
Sôta : Maman!!Grande soeur est déjà rentrée?  
Maman : Oui, Sôta...Elle a dut encore se disputée avec son ami.  
Sôta : Ah, comme d'hab…  
Le croissant de lune éclairait la nuit, et une ombre s'approchait du puit.  
L'ombre sembla vérifier que personne ne le suivait puis, se jeta dans le puit, pour ressortir dans le monde de Kagome.  
La jeune fille était penchée sur des exercices de math, mais elle pensait à une chose bien différente.  
"Inuyasha aime tant Kikyo, je ne me sent pas du tous en position pour rivaliser"  
Rien qu'a cette pensée son coeur se serrait.  
Kagome était tellement concentrée sur ses pensée quelle ne remarqua même pas les deux yeux d'ambre qui l'observait par la fenêtre.  
"Jamais mes sentiments ne seront partagés, mais ce n'est pas grave!De toute façon ont feraient un drôle de couple..."  
Kagome : Inuyasha...  
Le jeune homme à la fenêtre sursauta en entendant son nom et se croyant découvert, mais il se trompé la jeune fille lui tourna le dos et dit à voix haute:  
Kagome : C'est trop bizarre, je sais que je n'ai aucune chance mais je l'aime tellement que je n'arrive pas à abandonne...c'est trop drôle!  
Malgré ses paroles elle n'avait pas l'air de trouver sa drôle du tout car des grosses larmes se mirent à descendre le long de ses joues.  
En voyant Kagome pleuré, Inuyasha eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la consoler, ne sachant évidemment pas que la cause des larmes de Kagome c'était lui, mais il n'osa pas craignant les foudres de la jeune fille.  
la jeune humaine essuyant ses larmes, dit à haute voix:  
Kagome : Je n'arrive rien à retenir,je vais me couché!!  
Quelque minutes plus tard la jeune fille s'endormit, mais son visage n'exprimait que des regrets.  
Inu-yasha en profita et entra dans le chambre et inspira l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce, l'odeur de Kagome. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille et fut désoler par son visage ou quelque larmes coulaient toujours.  
"J'aimerais tellement te prendre dans mes bras rien qu'une fois, mais je ne peut pas je n'en ai pas le droit, je ne doit penser qu'a Kikyo!"  
Kagome : Inuyasha...  
Il sursauta et se prépara déjà à trouvé une excuse pour se protéger d'un « osoalie » sanglant quand il se rendit compte que la jeune fille parlait en dormant, il se rapprocha pour entendre ce qu'elle disait.Kagome : Inuyasha…  
A cette instant des larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues.  
Inu-yasha se rapprocha de la jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille:  
Inuyasha : Kagome, je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer, je n'en ai pas la droit. Kikyo n'est toujours pas en paix et je sais que tu ne m'aime de toute façon pas…Mais juste cette nuit...Il se coucha au côtés de la jeune fille.  
Inuyasha : Laisse moi être prés de toi...  
Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille qui semblait apaisée.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !!!!

Bon je sais que peut de personne lise cette fic mais bon c juste pour dire que j'arrête de l'écrire i ci mais vous pouvait continuer à la lire sur www.fic-inukagome.skyblog.fr

A très bientôt !!!!!!!!


End file.
